The present invention relates to a ball bushing designed for enabling unlimited longitudinal movement and which is of substantially simpler construction than known comparable ball bushings.
Ball bushings have been known for a long time. They have been the subject of continuous development and today replace many different types of longitudinal guides, such as slide boxes or ground, scraped or roller guides. Ball bushings provide advantages, such as low friction, reliability of operation and long life. This is similar to the benefits realized with anti-friction bearings as compared, for instance, with slide bearings. However, known ball bushings described, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,512,849 and 3,545,826 or Federal Republic of Germany Patent No. 15 75 608 and Federal Republic of Germany OS No. 23 28 180 are relatively complicated constructions consisting of different individual parts manufactured and assembled by different methods such as lathework, grinding, hardening, embossing, shaping, stamping or extrusion. Only the balls for these bushings can be obtained readily on the market.